


Christmas Angel

by SquadUnit19



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadUnit19/pseuds/SquadUnit19
Summary: Miracles happen around this time of year, and sometimes in places you'd least expect. When Minnie passes through a small town and meets Mickey, two hearts connect and find meaning and a place to belong during this season. But what miracles lay ahead, and what will the coming days till Christmas bring for the two young hearts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.
> 
> Squad Unit 19: Hello everyone, and welcome to my Christmas story. This story is about Mickey and Minnie, but it's a story unlike any I've done before. The tone of this is something I've never undertaken before, so it was a challenge for me. I got a little idea for this and from that little idea blossomed this whole story. I plan on this story being nine chapters long, with each chapter being one day in the story's timeline. I hope you enjoy it. And Merry Christmas!
> 
> Squad Unit 19.

The light snow fall sprinkled the streets, passersby not stopping to pay any mind to the snowflakes as they fluttered down to earth. Each unique and each with its own radiance. No one paid any attention to them as they hustled past, caught up in their holiday shopping. He, however, saw things differently.

He sat there on a bench on the sidewalk, first watching the people hurry past, talking on cell phones, texting, hurrying to get their holiday shopping finished,  
before he turned his attention back up to the sky. It wasn't clear blue like the summer sky was, but it didn't have to be. Winter had its own beauty, just like summer. He watched as the soft, tiny flakes of white seemed to magically appear out of thin air, and gently make their way down from the heavens to the earth below.

He stuck out his tongue, and tasted the cold flake as it landed upon his taste buds. A soft cold feeling, which instantly disappeared as the flake melted away from the warmth of his tongue. His eyes resumed their position upward, watching the beauty of winter. As he watched, he paid no mind to the people, the honking of horns or the ringing of phones that could be heard outside of the park occasionally. No, he just sat there and watched it snow. All was quite. All was calm. Nothing else existed.

Or so he thought...

Unbeknownst to him, he had been watched. His attention had been drawn so much to the snow that he'd failed to notice the person eyeing him with just as much fascination and contentment as he held for the snow. It wasn't until she spoke that he was made aware of her presence.

"Hello."

A soft, sweet, affectionate voice. The only thing he could compare it to was honey, but even then the purest honey couldn't compare to the sweet sound of her voice. Rather startled, he turned to see the origin of the voice, and was struck by something even more beautiful than the snow.

She was a mouse like him, obviously either the same age as him or younger, with onyx skin, a cream face, and the warmest deep brown eyes he'd ever seen. A smile to match her eyes graced her lips, yet it contained a hint of playfulness and curiosity, of wonder and hope. Behind her, her little tail gently and slowly moved side to side. She wore a white bow on her head, and had a little piece of holly leaves and tiny berries in front of her left ear. The long-sleeve dress she wore came to just above her knees, but was also white, with soft white faux around the bottom hem and around the wrists. White pumps also covered her feet. She tilted her head a bit, in a cute fashion, obviously wondering if he'd say anything. Her sheer beauty made him forget completely about the snow, heck, about everything, and he had to think fast and hard to made his mind work again.

"Oh, uh, h-hi." Dang it. He mentally scolded himself for sounding like a doofus in front of her, but they were the only words his mouth could form.

She made a gentle gesture - a slight tilt of her head - to the bench upon which he sat. "May I join you?"

He could only nod, and scooted over to allow her some room. Though in his mind, he contemplated highly on not scooting over too much, as it would make her have to sit closer to him. He couldn't help but watch as she gently and gracefully sat down on the bench beside him, thankfully rather close to him, and noticed her little tail again as it curled gently up and down at the tip. He tried to steady his heart as he adverted his gaze away, not wanting to unsettle her, and redirected his attention back up to the sky. Though now with her next to him, the snow had lost most of its luster. Suddenly, he saw her, out of the corner of his eye, watching him. He pretended not to notice, and waited a couple of seconds before turning his head. But when he did, she also adverted her gaze upward, and he swore he saw a soft pink tint to her cheeks. Was she blushing? Man, was she cute.

"The snow's beautiful, isn't it?" she said softly, watching the falling flakes before turning her warm gaze to him, her soft, lightly tinted rosy cheeks adding to her already adorable-beyond-measure features.

He looked back up to the sky, blinking as another flake landed on his nose. "Yeah. It really is. Some people hate th' snow, but I think it's beautiful." He glanced back to her, surprised to see her still looking at him, apparently having listened to and taken in every word he'd said.

She turned her gaze back up to the sky, a playful, child-like innocence to her nature. "Amazing how something so tiny can be so beautiful."

He continued to watch her. I know, he thought, the snow never crossing his mind.

She turned back to him, and blushed and shyly adverted her gaze away from him when she found him watching her. She reached over to her side and after he heard the rattling of a paper bag, she held up two cups with lids on them. "Cocoa?"

He blinked, and slowly reached for one of the cups. "Oh, um... Thanks." The twinkle in her eyes as he accepted her offer made his heart jump. That and the adorable smile on her adorable face. He took a sip, and watched as she did the same. As the nearly hot liquid flowed down his esophagus, he relished the feeling as it warmed his whole body, which the cold had tinged since he'd first stepped out in it moments ago. He found it hard to actually focus on the snow with the beautiful creature sitting next to him, yet he didn't want to seem like a creep either. So he restrained himself from looking her way and kept his eyes focused upward. A few seconds of silence past, both looking up to the sky, neither saying a word. Until one did...

"I'm Minnie. Minnie Mouse," she spoke, glancing back to him, still bearing her radiant smile.

Forcing his brain to work, he held out his hand. "Mickey. Mickey Mouse."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle as her smile widened. She accepted his hand, placing her smaller one in his. As he felt the warmth of her hand connect with his, he felt a jolt go through him unlike anything he'd ever felt. Though he chalked it up to it just being his heart exploding in his chest.

As they withdrew hands, she leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. "So what're you doing out here? Taking a break from Christmas shopping or just watching the snowfall?" A playful and contagious smile graced her peach-colored lips, which he just knew tasted like peppermint.

He exhaled as he looked back up to the sky with a slight shake of his head. "Nah, not taking a break. Thought I'd come out here and just admire the snow." He turned to her. "How 'bout you? How come you're out in the cold?"

She looked back up at the sky for a brief moment before looking down at her cocoa, a light smile playing across her lips. "Same." She looked back up to the sky. "I love the snow. I wanted to see the flakes. So I came out to watch." She turned to him. "Glad I'm not the only one who enjoys it."

He smiled. "Must be the only two people on earth watchin' it right now." He coughed.

"Yeah." She took a brief glance around, and sure enough, he was correct in his assumption. There were fewer people in the park now, but she didn't see anybody else around them. So it did feel like they were the only two people on earth watching the snow together. She smiled fondly at the thought as she looked back down to her cup of cocoa. "Too many people get caught up in the hustle and bustle of the holiday season. There's beauty in winter, you just have to look around to see it."

He glanced at her. He thought he knew what beauty was, but now she had contradicted his thoughts with her own radiance. His thoughts vanished as she spoke again.

"People often forget about what this time of year really means, about what it's all about." She smiled as she looked back up to the sky, then cast a glance toward him. "Love."

The way she said the word while looking at him sent his heart into a series of flips and spins, and the way she looked at him as she said it made it go into overdrive. At this point, she'd looked back up to the falling snow, and he noticed her tail curl up close to her on the bench and, thinking she must be cold, removed his jacket. "Here."

She turned to him just as he draped the garment around her shoulders, and her cheeks flushed. "N-No, I can't take your jacket!" she protested, not wanting him to be without the warmth it provided.

He smiled gently as a chuckle escaped him. "It's cold out here. And yer wearin' a dress. If yer gonna sit out here, ya need it. I don't mind."

She stared into his eyes, which were the same brown as her own, seeing the sincerity of his words. And the warmth from his smile seemed to warm her like nothing she'd ever felt. His eyes were like summertime. As her cheeks remained a soft rosy pink, she smiled as she curled up inside his warm jacket. "T-Thank you..." Her smile suddenly faded. "But what about you? I can't take your jacket. Don't you need it?"

He shrugged. "Don't need it. I'm warm enough. 'Sides..." His eyes twinkled playfully. "I'm not the one wearing a dress in December."

She smirked, and nudged him playfully. Then she relaxed once more, curling up inside the warmth of his jacket as she gave a soft, content smile and sigh. "Thank you."

He shrugged, returning her expression. "You're welcome."

She couldn't help but notice, however, that when he'd placed his jacket around her, he'd left his arm laying across the bench behind her. Be it intentional or unintentional she didn't know. But she didn't care. And took the opportunity to scoot a little closer to him, nuzzling him gently as she leaned into him.

This set his heart and brain into a frenzy. Behind him, and unknowing to her, her action had caught him off guard so much that his tail had shot out straight, and was now as stiff as a metal rod. However, as the tiny young girl mouse relaxed next to him, he found his heart began to beat again, and he slowly moved his hand down to rest on her arm. In response to this, he swore he felt her move closer. No, he knew he felt it. As a smile found his face, he began to relax as well, letting her rest against him. He didn't know how he'd went from sitting on the park bench alone to now having a beautiful angel sitting cuddled up to him, but right now, he didn't care. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. And anyone that woke him up wouldn't live to see another day.

A few more minutes passed in silence. Neither mouse spoke, but then they didn't need to. There was something in the air that couldn't be explained. A sense of calm, serenity, and joy that neither had felt until that very moment. A sudden euphoria that was unlike any other. And amidst the peaceful silence, each young mouse would secretly steal glances at the other.

"Thanks again for the hot cocoa," Mickey finally said, his voice a relaxing vibe within the air around her.

"You're welcome," Minnie replied, looking up to him. "Thanks again for your jacket."

He shrugged. "No prob." He took another sip of his cocoa, and paused for a moment, thinking. "Say..." She looked up to him once more as he spoke. "How did you know I loved hot chocolate?"

An impish smile crept to her lips as she looked down, trying to hide her pinkening cheeks. "Who doesn't love hot chocolate on a winter day?" She looked back up to him. "How'd you know I was feeling chilly?"

He grinned playfully. "I seen yer tail curl up around you."

Her cheeks flushed once more as she looked back down again. "...Oh... Heh... ...Right..." She looked back up again, and for a few more seconds, neither spoke. Until an idea came to mind. "Did you ever try catching a snowflake?" she suddenly asked, her eyes a glitter.

He chuckled, a little confused by the sudden random, out-of-the-blue question. "Don't really have much luck catchin' 'em..."

She quickly sat down her cup before she jumped up. "Hee hee! Well, then c'mon! Lemme show you!" She grabbed his hand, and he barely had time to set his cup down before she pulled him up and out into the snow. She pulled her arms through the sleeves of his jacket and grabbed his hand once more, her steps bouncing as she excitedly pulled him near the hill. When they got there, she turned to him with that same childlike excitement shining in her eyes. "You can't enjoy a snowfall and not be tempted to catch a snowflake." She gave a cute tilt of her head. "It's like... the law of winter, ya know." She let go of his hand and took a few steps back. She looked up and within three seconds, caught one in her gloved hands. "Ha ha! See? It's easy!"

He watched her, as she giggled gleefully at having just caught a snowflake in her hand. She continued to giggle as she did a twirl, the bottom of her dress flaring out around her as she spun once, then stopped, looking back at him. By now his heart was pounding, and he was fascinated by this girl. By how easy going she seemed, and heart attack inducingly cute she was. With her white attire, she looked like a beautiful snowflake.

"Come on, Mickey!" she beckoned with a giggle, waving a hand for him to join her. Her merriment was contagious, and he found himself smiling and his heart twirling from her evident joy.

That giggle. That melodious giggle. His heart was barely withstanding it. That soft, sweet, innocent, charming little giggle. He'd found a new favorite harmony.  
"Alright, hang on!" He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her slender - and as he felt, soft - sides and lifted her up in the air. She first squeaked with surprise at his action, but she giggled happily as she was hoisted into the air, her arms out wide as he held her. He turned around, allowing her to catch several flakes in her palms, before gently lowering her to the earth.

As her pumps rested in the snow, their eyes locked. In that moment, each realized something; He was taller than her, he realized how soft she felt and she realized how warm his hands felt. They stood there, him with his hands on her sides, staring into each others eyes. Suddenly, a flake landed on the tip of his nose.

"Hee hee, looks like you caught one," Minnie giggled, then stepped back a bit. "Here. Just hold out your hand." She took his hand and held it palm up, holding his gently with her own. He was glad she couldn't feel his heart, otherwise she'd swear he was having a heart attack right now. But then, sure enough, a flake landed in his palm. "See. It's easy."

He stared at the flake, or at least what of it wasn't melted yet, then back up to her. "Huh. I actually did. Thanks."

She gave a soft giggle. "You're welcome." Then her cheeks flushed pink again. "Thank you for helping me catch a snowflake."

"You're welcome." Suddenly, he coughed again. But this time, he couldn't stop at just one. He coughed four times. And each cough became more fierce than the last. So much, in fact, that it concerned her.

She placed her hand on his back as her eyes widened in concern. "Are you alright?"

He coughed again before managing to speak. "...Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay. Nothin' t' worry about. Jus' got choked a little." He cleared his throat and smiled it off. "I'm good."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry."

"Okay... If you're sure..." Just then, a rumble broke through the silence, and Minnie knew where it had come from. "Hee hee, sounds like you're getting hungry."

"Heh, guess I am," he said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Truth was, he barely had any breakfast. Just a couple pieces of toast that morning.

"Well, then, come on." She grabbed his hand and gave it a light tug, urging him to follow. "I'm gettin' kinda hungry too. So where should we go?"

He thought for a second. "How 'bout the diner?"

She stopped walking as she tilted her head. "And that is... where?"

He looked at her, confused. "You don't know where it is?"

She shook her head. "I'm new here."

It dawned on him. "I knew I hadn't seen ya 'round before. So ya just moved here?"

She nodded, a little smile creeping to her lips. "Yup. Guess you could say I'm like a snowflake; just passing through."

He knew of one place that everybody in town enjoyed. "Well, the diner on 34th Street has really good grilled cheese sandwiches," he suggested.

"Ooh, I love grilled cheese!" she said, her eyes brightening up.

"No way..." What were the chances? His favorite food at the diner had long since been their grilled cheese, and now her favorite was also the same? Yep, if he'd died and gone to Heaven, then man, what a Heaven this was. "Ha ha! Then you'll love theirs! Trust me, you'll love the place!"

"Then let's go! You lead, I'll follow."

The two young mice made their way down the street to nearby diner. It was a modest setup; a simply decorated little diner that was clean and decorated with lights, tinsel and wreaths for the holidays.

At the door, Mickey held it open for Minnie. She blushed and gave a cute curtsy. "Why thank you." As she entered the diner, she was stunned. "Wooow," she said, looking around.

"Heh, toldja you'd love it," Mickey grinned as he stepped up alongside her. He spotted a table in the back and stepped forward. "Care to join me?"

She smiled as she nodded. "I'd love to."

The two sat down opposite of each other at the table. The seats in the diner were comfy red leather. The table had a shine to it and in the center was a small wreath with a lit cinnamon candle in the middle. Inside the diner, the smell of fresh pie and cinnamon candles filled the air. People talked among themselves as soft Christmas music played over the speakers. On the window the frost and snow had nestled themselves on the bottom of the sill, and outside was a view of the snow-covered park, along with the streets and houses.

Minnie took off the jacket and held it out with a sweet smile. "Here's your coat. Thank you for letting me use it."

He gave a wave of his hand as he leaned back in the seat. "Keep it. I have other coats."

She shook her head. "But it's yours."

He shrugged. "Don't need it."

She smiled. "Thank you, but I can't accept it."

He smiled coyly as he leaned across the table. "Then consider it a gift. Christmas is just eight days away after all."

"But-"

"No buts. Keep it. I insist." He held his ground as he leaned back, crossing his arms, standing firm in his resolve.

She smiled, warmed by his attitude. He was stubborn, but in a cute and admirable way. "Thank you. But I still feel guilty..."

He shrugged. "Then consider it a gift. That way you won't feel guilty."

She thought for only a second before she nodded. "Okay. Then let me give you something. I can't accept a gift and not give you one."

"Aw, ya don't hafta get me anythin'," he dismissed.

"I want to," she replied, then strengthened her own resolve as she laid the coat down next to her in the seat. "And don't try to make me change my mind."

He held up his hands, realizing she had her own stubborn streak. "Okay, okay. You win." Just then, a waitress walked up to their table.

"Welcome. What can I getcha?" the female fox asked.

Mickey didn't have to think about what he wanted, as he ordered it pretty much every day. "I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich and a regular cola, please." He glanced at the girl across from him.

Minnie picked up the menu and looked over it. "Uh, I'll have one grilled cheese sandwich, and..." She looked back up at the fox. "...one slice of angel food cake and a regular cola, please."

The waitress wrote it down. "Alright, be back in a bit." The fox walked off, leaving the two mice alone.

"And their sandwiches are really good?" Minnie asked, looking at the mouse across the table.

He nodded. "Yep. Best in town, or anywhere for that matter."

She giggled. "Well, then, I'll take your word for it."

"So you just moved here, huh? Whaddaya think of the town?" Mickey asked.

"I just moved here yesterday evening," Minnie answered, so I haven't gotten to see much yet. But from what I have seen, it's really quaint and cute. It's like one of those small towns you see on TV or read about in a book. And I love how festive it looks." She looked out the window at the decorations.

He scratched his head. "So where didja move to? I didn't know there were any places for sale."

She turned back to him. "I'm staying in the inn."

Mickey quirked a brow, a grin forming on his lips. "The ol' Rugby inn?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You know them pretty well?"

Mickey laughed. "Rugby's a great guy. And his wife is like a mother to anyone that stays there. I've heard folks stay there and say they didn't wanna leave."

Minnie giggled. "Well, you're right about that. They keep the place so clean and comfy. As soon as I walked in it felt more like a home than an inn."

"You couldn't have picked a better place. If I didn't have my own place I'd prolly move in!" Both mice laughed. "So how long you stayin'?" He wasn't sure why it nagged him so much to know that, but he hoped she'd be staying a little while. However, he couldn't help but notice her expression turn a bit... sad?

"I'm just sorta... passing through till after Christmas..."

"Oh..." He felt his heart sink like a rock, and suddenly the light atmosphere in the diner seemed much thicker.

Minnie noticed his sudden quiet voice, and it was very unlike the mouse she knew only seconds ago. The saddened expression didn't suit him. "But..." He looked up at her words, and noticed her giving a soft smile. "...I might stay longer... If I really like it here and have a really good reason to stay."

Hope rose within his heart again as a small smile found his lips. Although she only knew him a short time, she already knew she hated seeing him sad. Just then, the waitress brought them their meals. Mickey reached for his wallet as Minnie reached for her purse.

"I got it," he said.

She quickly shook her head. "No, I-" But he handed the money to the waitress, paying for both their meals. As the waitress thanked them and walked off, Minnie looked to Mickey in shock. "You didn't have to do that. I could've paid for my own food."

He gave a kind smile as he pulled a napkin from the holder on the table. "My treat. No big deal."

Minnie smiled softly. That's really kind of you, but I could've paid for my own food."

He shrugged. "Ferget it. My treat."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you. That's really generous of you."

He gave a wave of his hand. "No biggie."

She grinned playfully. "I'll bet you say that to all the girls, huh?" She wasn't really sure why she said that, but she knew what she hoped his answer would be.

He shook his head simply with a boyish smile. "Nope. Just you."

There was the answer she was mentally hoping for, though she actually doubted he'd say it. Her cheeks flushed and her heart suddenly back flipped in her chest. For a moment, she was unable to move or even think, and certainly not speak. She just stared at him, this kind, sweet, and might she add, adorable guy that she'd only known for about a half an hour, and already he'd given her his coat and bought her lunch. "Why're you being so nice to me?" she asked. Most guys wouldn't be this kind without wanting something in return, and she knew what that often was. However, she sensed something different, unique about him.

He looked at her with a mix of confusion and kindness. "What, do I hafta have a reason to be nice to ya?" He picked up his sandwich and took a bite, then took a sip of his soda.

She had to admit, with his kindness and generosity, he was very adorable, and she was greatly flattered by his kindness. It just took her by surprise. "No, it's just... we only just met, and..."

He paused, his still partly chewed bite in one side of his mouth, making his cheek poof out from it, making him look a little like a chipmunk. "Moving too fast? Too forward?"

Not in her mind, anyway. In retrospect, she was the one to make the first move by offering him cocoa and asking to join him in watching the snow. And sitting here now, she didn't regret it. "Well, no... I mean... I mean I don't think so..." Her mind was abuzz now, her own thoughts conflicting with what her heart was doing, which was beating rapidly. He was cute, sweet, funny... No way a guy like him could actually exist. Could it?

He gave a lighthearted chuckle. "I'm sorry if I seemed too forward. But you were just as nice to me in th' park." She had to admit, he had a point. She technically was the one to make the first move by offering him cocoa. Now he'd bought her lunch, so she supposed they were even. He turned his gaze to the window, seeing the flakes continuing to fall. "'Sides, I know how it is when yer new somewhere. You're a stranger. So it's nice when someone offers to help ya out." He turned back to her. "However long ya stay for, I'd like to help ya enjoy the best this town has to offer. Help ya enjoy Christmas." By now his eyes were shining with boyish excitement. "I can even show ya 'round if ya'd like."

Minnie smiled. She was new to this small town after all. And she actually didn't want anyone else but him to show her around given the choice. She nodded, her eyes giving a soft twinkle. "I'd think I'd love that." Just then, the gurgle of her own stomach alerted her to the fact it was empty. She picked up her sandwich and after saying a silent prayer, took a bite. Her eyes widened as her taste buds tingled from the delicious meal. "Wow, this is good!"

Mickey chuckled. "Heh, toldja."

She swallowed before she spoke again. "Oh, yeah, I'm definitely coming back here again." She giggled.

"So what brings ya to town anyway? What madeja decide to come here?" Mickey asked, curious.

Minnie wiped off her mouth with a napkin. "Someone told me I should come here, that I would enjoy it." She gave a soft giggle. "Like I said before, guess you could say I'm like a snowflake; just passin' through."

"Got any family here?"

She shook her head. "No. They live waayy outta town." She took another bite off her sandwich. "What about you? You always lived here?" she asked him curiously.

Mickey glanced out the window. "Nah, not always. I was born here, but I didn't stay. I wanted to travel, to see the world, so I did." He turned back to her. "But I came back once the holidays rolled around. Be weird spendin' Christmas someplace else other than home, huh?"

She nodded with a soft chuckle. "Definitely." She took a sip of her cola. "Can't beat being home for the holidays."

He chuckled. "Ain't that the truth."

"So what's it like here?" she asked, casting a gaze around the diner before setting her sights back on the guy in front of her.

He smiled as he turned his gaze to the window, before he looked up to the sky. The snow continued to sprinkle lightly from the heavens. "It's a great little town. Everybody knows ya, and you know everybody. There's usually always somethin' goin' on." He turned back to her as he motioned his head toward the window. "See that fella there?"

Minnie glanced out the window, seeing a dog that looked in his thirties walking down the street with female dog, whom Minnie presumed to be his girlfriend or wife. "Yeah."

"That's frank. He owns and runs the market here in town. That woman with him's Amelia. She works at the bank." Mickey gestured his head up the road, and Minnie looked back to see a white rabbit walking down the street with a dog on a leash. "That's Luther. He's the mechanic. On Friday nights, he and some of his pals go bowlin'. And on Saturday, fishin'. And you've already met Rugby and his wife." Mickey took another sip of his cola. "I'll show ya some other folks when I show ya around."

Minnie turned back to him and gave a wink, sending his heart into a frenzy. "Sounds good to me." She took another bite of her sandwich. "So do you have any family here?"

He was silent for a couple seconds before a sigh left his mouth, and when he spoke, his voice was quieter than before. "Nope. Just me."

As the realization sank in, guilt welled up inside her heart, her eyes going wide as she stopped chewing for a moment, before swallowed hard and forcing her bite down, which suddenly felt much heavier. "Oh... I... I-I'm so sorry... I..."

He waved a hand. "Don't worry about it." He offered a light smile, but she could tell he was forcing it. "'Sides, I'm not alone. Lotta the people here are like family." Before she could apologize again, he spoke up. "Anyway, what wouldja like to see first?"

Minnie knew he was both avoiding the topic and just being curious about where to take her first. She decided to follow him and avoid bringing up something he felt uncomfortable with. "Well, you're the tour guide," she said with a light smile. "You lead, I'll follow."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, then, prepare to be dazzled!" Then his eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, golly, ya should really see the town at night too, with all the lights aglow... It really looks like one a' those little Christmas villages ya see in the stores."

Minnie's eyes widened this time. Growing up, she couldn't count the times she'd stop by the shelves in stores during the holidays and gaze in wonder and excitement at the little porcelain Christmas village; with the tiny lights aglow and Christmas music playing over the store speakers. "Ooh, it sounds wonderful!" she said, her eyes twinkling with excitement. She finished her sandwich at that moment, then picked up a fork, pulled off a piece of the angel food cake and put in her mouth. "Mmmm!" she sighed at the delicious taste. "This is really good!" She pulled off a piece and held it up to him. "Try it."

He shook his head as he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich. "I'm not taking your cake."

She continued to hold it up. "Go on. Take a bite."

He watched her for a moment, seeing that she wasn't surrendering, and finally rolled his eyes. "Alright, you win." He leaned forward and took the bite she'd offered. As he tasted the slice of cake, he had to admit it was delicious. "Wow, that is good."

She giggled. "Heh, toldja. Lemme order you a slice."

He held up his hand. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyway."

She tilted her head for a second before he noticed a twinkle in her eyes. "Well, then, I owe you a piece. Next time we eat here, it's my treat."

He smiled softly. "Ya really don't hafta do that, ya know."

She smiled cutely. "Too late. Already made up my mind."

He shook his head. What was it with this girl that was so... charming? And... adorable? She was perky, spunky, and cavity-making sweet. If she didn't turn his blood to honey and syrup he'd be surprised. Minnie took another sip of her cola as Mickey leaned back in his seat, taking a sip of his own.

"So how big is the town?" she inquired.

"It's not real big," he said. "You could walk from one end of it to the other but it'd take ya a couple a hours. Some people walk and others drive." He watched her swallow the last bit of her cake and straightened up, ready to go. Minnie picked up her soda up and Mickey's coat, but he quickly got up and grabbed his coat, holding it up for her. "Here."

Minnie gazed up at him, her cheeks pinkening as she smiled shyly. "Oh! W-Why thank you..." She slipped her arms through the sleeves and looked up at him again. For a moment, both just stared, neither saying a word. It was only a few seconds, but certainly not an uncomfortable few seconds. Mickey cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "We, uh... We better get goin' if ya wanna see the town."

Minnie's cheeks were bright pink as she adverted her eyes away from his, though she really didn't want to. "...Right..." What was it about him that was so... interesting? So charming? So... So cute? She wasn't sure, but she knew he definitely had her curiosity piqued. As the two started walking back to the door, he swiftly opened it for her, making her heart flutter once more as she gave him a warm smile of thanks.

Outside, the chilly air hit the mice, and Minnie sunk inside Mickey's coat deeper for warmth. Being inside in the warm made them realize just how cold it was. As such, Minnie knew that Mickey still wasn't wearing a coat.

"Don't you need you coat?" she asked, looking up to him. "It's awful nippy out here."

He chuckled with a shake of his head. "Your coat. And nah, I'm good. I'm not the one in a short dress, remember?" She chuckled, and nudged him playfully with her hip. "So where do ya wanna go first?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. You're the tour guide." She giggled.

"Well then..." He thought for a second before taking a couple steps down the diner steps. "...'guess I'll hafta show ya everythin'." He gave her a wink, and her heart fluttered as her cheeks pinkened. "Follow me."

She giggled. "After you." She stepped down the steps and walked up alongside him as they started down the sidewalk. Suddenly he stopped.

"I'll get my truck. That way ya don't hafta be out in the cold. If ya wanna wait inside the diner till I get back ya can."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll just follow you."

"Ya sure? It's pretty nippy out here," he reminded her.

She didn't want him to be the only one out in the cold. "I don't mind. Besides, I don't feel right you being out in the cold alone while I'm warm inside the diner. And I can keep you company."

He felt his own heart back flip. "Alright, if yer sure."

"I am," she nodded, and took a few steps past him. "So, shall we continue?"

He smiled. "Yes, Ma'am!" He walked up alongside her and the two walked down the street together, each enjoying the snowfall as they walked. Mickey had left his truck right outside the park, so it wasn't that far a walk, since the diner was so close to the park. As they neared the red 1987 Jeep Grand Wagoneer, Mickey pulled out his keys and unlocked the passenger door. "Madam."

Minnie gave a curtsy. "Why, thank you." She climbed inside the SUV and watched as he walked around, unlocked the driver door and climbed inside, it giving a squeak as it closed.

He started the truck and turned the heat on. "Don't worry, it'll get warm in here soon. This truck's got a good heater in it."

Minnie contemplated scooting closer to him, both for warmth and just because she had an urge to. His undeniable charm was, well, charming. But she somehow fought it, and glanced around the inside of his SUV briefly. It was very clean on the inside. Black leather bucket seats which had a black seat covers over them, and a gingerbread scented air freshener hung from the mirror. Over the radio, which was turned down to a soft volume, she could hear Christmas music playing over the station. Outside, the snow continued to fall, and was already laying on the hood, blanketing it in white. As the song current song ended, Minnie instantly recognized the next song as it started to play. It was Oh Come All Ye Faithful. Minnie couldn't help but begin to hum softly as she heard it. Mickey turned to her, watching and listening to her. She glanced up, seeing him watching with a smile. She hushed instantly, feeling her cheeks get hot.

"Oh! S-Sorry..."

He shook his head. "Don't be. Go on."

"Hm?" She titled her head.

"Your singing won't bother me," he assured with a kind smile, leaning back.

Her cheeks burned as she adverted her gaze away shyly. Softly, she started to hum along with the music as he turned the radio up a bit. Not much, as he didn't want to miss out on hearing her voice. Just enough so she'd have some music. Her humming soon turned to soft singing. Her singing was like her voice, as he quickly realized. It was soft, sweet, and very harmonic. It was so soothing and alluring, like the music of the heavens. She opened her eyes and looked towards him, giving a soft, shy smile as she continued. Obviously her shyness was slowly fading away, and she found herself actually enjoying having him for an audience. He listened contently to her melodic voice, wondering why this girl didn't sing professionally. When the song ended, she gazed at him for a second before adverting her eyes.

"Wow..."

She kept her gaze aimed at her lap. "I know. I suck."

"No, no, no, you were amazing!" he quickly said.

She looked up to meet his gaze, and realized that his cheeks were now the same dark pink as her own.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've... honestly never heard anything so beautiful before..."

Her heart did so man somersaults in her chest she lost count. "You... You really think so?"

His cheeks now nearly as red as his truck, Mickey didn't bother to hide his thoughts. "You've got a beautiful voice, Minnie."

Besides the compliment making her heart twirl, the way he said her name... It was cute, and... She couldn't really explain it. She just loved how he said her name. And she actually hoped to hear him say it again. "Thank you, Mickey. That's really sweet of you to say." She couldn't look at him right now, as she knew her cheeks would match his truck.

Now it was his turn to feel fluttery in his stomach. The soft, sweet way she said his name just made him want to hear her say it more. Though he knew asking her to say it again would be completely weird. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

Minnie twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "I used to sing in the church choir when I was little. I especially loved it during Christmas." She chuckled. "There were so many songs to sing. Some I couldn't even do because there were so many other songs picked out that I wanted to do."

An idea struck Mickey like a load of bricks, his eyes widening as he suddenly beamed with excitement. "Wouldja consider singing at the church here? They could use somebody to sing in the choir."

Minnie shook her head. "I really don't think they'd need me."

"'Course they would!" he exclaimed, clearly excited about the idea, bouncing in his seat. "With that voice, who wouldn't love to hear ya sing? I know I'd love to hear ya again."

Minnie's cheeks felt really hot by this point. "T-Thank you. I'll think about it."

By now the truck was warmed up. Mickey put on his seat belt, prompting Minnie to do the same. As he put the truck in drive, he chuckled. "Well, ya'd definitely wow 'em."

"Hee hee, thanks," she smiled. "I'll definitely think about it."

Mickey cleared his throat before he spoke. "Guess I don't hafta show ya the diner." Minnie giggled. "And you've already seen the park. So I'll just take ya through main street."

"You're the tour guide," she chuckled.

Mickey took Minnie on a tour through the little town, showing her everything he could that he thought would interest her the most. Minnie marveled at the Nativity display outside the church, and laughed as she saw some children outside building snowmen. The town square had already been decorated beautifully, with wreaths, tinsel and lights strung about every light post and sign. And an abundance of decorations filled everyone's yards; from Santa's and reindeer, to snowmen and angels, to nutcrackers and candy canes. Some people were out shoveling their driveways and sidewalks, and an occasional snowplow would pass by the mice as they drove along. As Mickey explained, the town didn't use salt on the roads, thus nobody had to worry about it eating away at their cars. Instead, the town used a mixture of sand and fine gravel. Besides that, the snowplows also kept the road clear. And being as small a town as it was, people would sometimes just walk to their destinations. Some of the residents had also decorated their cars up with either wreaths, bows, or antlers and red noses.

Minnie had noticed the red bow on the front of Mickey's truck as they'd walked up to it. She could tell that he must really be into the Christmas spirit. "Wow. People really get into the spirit of things around here, don't they?"

Mickey chuckled. "Yeah, most everybody does. Like I said, you should really see it at night. It's beautiful!"

Minnie giggled. "Now you've got me wanting to see it." She glanced out the window again, before turning back to him. "You're quite in the Christmas mood too, huh?" She pointed to the gingerbread man air freshener. "And the bow on your truck."

Mickey laughed. "You kiddin'? I love Christmas! Just everything about it... The decorations, the music, the people in the Christmas spirit... What's not to like?" He pointed in front of his ear, the same place the holly was in front of hers. "I see you're in the festive mood too."

She giggled, and shyly lifted a hand to absentmindedly adjust the holly in front of her ear. "I've always loved Christmastime. Actually, everything you described is how I feel, too. It's always such a happy and joyous time of year. I love all the seasons and holidays, but Christmastime... There's something just so magical about it, ya know?"

He chuckled. "Well, they do say it's the season for miracles. Ha! Ya never know what might happen."

"Yeah, or who you could meet," she added, casting him a smile. He turned to her and returned it.

They continued their tour of the town, driving past the toy shop which was decorated to look like Santa's workshop, the market, the church, the post office, she sheriff's office, the fire station, and past the residential houses that were decorated to the hilt in either lights, lawn decor, or a combination of the two. By the time they'd finished their tour, it was getting late. And both mice were getting hungry. The lights had yet to come, but Mickey knew what time they always did. So he decided to surprise Minnie with the display. He stole a glance at the clock on his radio. It was about twenty minutes till six, the time the lights would come on. He reasoned they had time to stop and get a bite to eat beforehand.

"Ya gettin' hungry?" he asked.

She turned to him, the street lamps giving a soft glow inside the truck as they drove past them. "A little."

"Well, then, how 'bout we head back to the diner and grab a bite?"

She shook her head with a soft smile. "That's really sweet of you to offer, Mickey, but you've already been so kind to me today. I couldn't ask anything more of you. I wouldn't feel right."

He chuckled. "Yer not askin', I'm offerin', so there's no reason fer ya to feel guilty. So what's say we head back? They've got lots of stuff on the menu to try. I'm sure you'll find somethin' you'll like." He gave her a wink, and her heart thumped as a result.

"Really, you don't have to do that. I really appreciate all you've done already. I couldn't-"

He held up a hand. "Ah-ah, my treat."

She smiled softly. "Are you sure? I don't wanna be a burden."

Mickey laughed. "You're not a burden, Min. I don't mind. Heck, this is the most fun I've had in a while."

Her cheeks flushed as her heart back flipped. The way he shortened her name was... rather pleasing to her ears. Nobody had ever called her "Min" before, and she found that, coming from him, she liked it. Also, his kindness was unlike anything she'd ever known, and his charm was simply alluring. And it melted her heart to think that she had made his day fun. "I've had a lot of fun too," she admitted softly. "And thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

He shrugged. "I don't wanna hear nothin' about repayin' me. I'm doin' it 'cause I want to." He gave her a warm smile. "Think nothin' of it."

Why was her heart suddenly wanting to beat out of her chest? "Well, then, will you at least let me pay for your food this time?" she offered.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"But I wouldn't feel right. Pleeeaaase?"

Okay, it was truly, very hard to resist that voice. He was sure he felt his heart crack. Nope, it had already cracked, turned to mush and was now leaking down his rib cage. He somehow found the strength to resist, but man, was it hard. "Nope. My treat." The truck rolled to a stop at the diner. He put it in park and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Then can I at least buy you something?"

He thought for a second, realizing the slice of cake was only a dollar. "Alright, you can treat me to a slice of that angel food cake ya liked so much."

She smiled, and nodded. "Alright. Deal." She unbuckled herself and hopped out of the truck as he walked around to join her.

"We'll get it to go, if that's okay with you. I wanna show ya somethin'."

She tilted her head curiously but agreed. "Oh? Oh... kay..."

"Trust me. Yer gonna love it." He winked. She honestly didn't doubt she would.

After ordering their food and paying, they hopped back in the truck and headed toward main street. When they arrived in the town square, Mickey parked the truck and unbuckled his seat belt, prompting Minnie to do the same.

"Now just watch," he instructed.

Minnie did as he said, and waited. Mickey checked his watch, and mentally counted down until 6:00 P.M., when all the lights in town would come on at once, as everyone had their timers synced. At 6 o'clock, the lights came on.

Minnie sucked in a breath as her eyes widened in wonder and excitement. She glanced around the town square, seeing all the beautiful lights twinkling in great multitudes as far as the eye could see. Santa's, snowmen, candy canes, Nativity scenes all aglow, and the snow glistened and glittered among the lights. Lights along houses either twinkled or remained stationary, and yard decorations spun around or remained still. She turned to him, near speechless. "Oh, Mickey... This is..."

"Ha! Amazin'?" he guessed. He couldn't help but notice how the twinkling of the lights seemed to give off a soft glow inside the truck. As when she looked at him, he could see a soft reflection of the lights twinkling in her deep brown eyes. For him, no amount of lights could compare to the beauty of the young girl sitting just a couple of feet from him.

"Yeah. It's beautiful..." she breathed, looking out at the lights again before turning back to him. "This is amazing."

He chuckled. "Ha ha! I knew ya'd like it!"

"I love it," she replied, casting a glance out before turning her gaze back to him. She had also saw the reflection of the lights in his eyes, and took note of the dim glow in the cab of the SUV from the lights outside. It was... dare she say it, romantic.

"Now that you've seen all of the town, I figured I'd end the tour with this," he said, looking out the windshield.

"Well, I'd say this is the perfect way to end it," she said.

"We can sit here and eat if ya'd like," he suggested, opening the bag that contained their food from the diner.

She nodded. "Sure. I think it'd be really cool." He handed her the ham and cheese sandwich she ordered and she gently took it, her fingertips brushing across his hand as she delicately accepted it. "Thanks."

He smiled and got out the piece of cake she'd ordered for him and dug the fork out of the bag. He pulled out the napkins and placed them in the center of the truck seat. As Minnie took a bite of her sandwich, a soft moan escaped her throat.

"Mmm, wow! Their ham and cheese sandwiches are really good too!"

Mickey chucked. "There isn't anything at the diner ya won't like, trust me. They make the best food in town."

Minnie giggled. "I'll say!" She reached for a napkin and didn't notice that Mickey had reached for one as well.

Their hands touched, and both turned to see they'd reached for the same small stack of napkins. They looked up, their eyes meeting. Neither said a word. Neither could, actually. The soft blinking of the Christmas lights outside the truck gave off a soft luminescent glow inside the cab, and the lights reflected in their eyes as they stared. Each also took notice of the warmth each's hand gave off. Finally, after they were finally able to think and focus again, Minnie shyly pulled her hand back a bit with a soft, adorable squeak. She was thankful it was somewhat dark inside the truck, as it hid her reddened cheeks.

Mickey swallowed the bite that had frozen in his mouth, mid chew, and picked up a napkin, holding it out to her. "Here."

She smiled softly, her heart thudding like crazy inside her chest. "Oh... T-Thanks..." She took the napkin and picked up another, holding it out to him.

"Thanks," he said. "So whaddaya think of the town?"

"It's amazing," she said. "Everything just looks so beautiful and bright. I love it! You were right. It does look like one of those little Christmas villages."

Just then, he coughed. And again. And again. Minnie scooted across the seat toward him and started patting him on his back, thinking he got choked.

"Mickey? You okay?" she asked worriedly.

Mickey stopped coughing, and cleared his throat. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm good. Just got a little choked, that's all," he assured her.

"You sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Totally good." An idea suddenly hit Mickey, hoping to change the subject. "Say... you like carolin'?"

Minnie blinked, confused by the sudden random question as she quirked brow and tilted head, her curiosity piqued. "Well... My parents and I used to go caroling a little when I was little... Why?"

"Well, some a' the folks around here go carolin' a couple times a week. I was jus' wonderin' if you'd be interested. I mean, you've got an amazin' voice..."

Her cheeks flushed. "Hee, thanks. Gosh, I haven't done any caroling in a while though... But..." He noticed her eyes seem to twinkle. "...I wouldn't mind giving it a shot. What about you?"

He quirked a brow. "Whut?"

"You ever went caroling?"

He scratched the top of his head. "I remember my folks and I doin' it a long time ago, but it's been a while since I have."

"Can you sing?"

He gave her a look with a sideways grin. "Yeah. And I suck at it."

She giggled. "Oh, come on."

"I'm serious. I can't sing."

Her smile turned playful. "Alright, sing for me."

He froze. "Say whut now?"

She continued to look at him with that playful smirk, challenging him to do what she asked. "You say you can't sing, well, I think you can. So I wanna hear it."

He shook his head. "I don't wanna hurt your ears."

"Just do it. Please?" She batted those long lashes at him, and he felt his heart crumble into a million pieces of confetti.

"Gah, alright. But don't say I didn't warn ya." He turned the key, and when the radio came on, conveniently the Christmas song that was playing was another one he knew well. O Little Town of Bethlehem. He cleared his throat and started to sing. At first, he felt a little uneasy. But as he turned and saw her watching and listening to him with full attention, he somehow felt more at ease.

Minnie listened to him sing, and found herself entranced by his voice. It wasn't deep, but a soft, soothing high pitch that she found it hard not to relax to. As he sang, she wondered why he hadn't done a professional singing career. When the song was over, she just stared at him for a brief moment before she spoke. "Wow! That was wonderful, Mickey!"

He blushed as he looked around. "Surprised every dog in town ain't here by now."

"What're you talking about, you've got an amazing voice!" She stopped, and blushed like crazy.

He chuckled. "Now yer just lyin' t' me."

"Am not. Cross my heart." She did the motion across her chest. "I wouldn't lie to you. You really can sing."

"Well, you'd be the first t' tell me that," he said.

"Have you sung for anyone else before?" she questioned.

"Well... No..."

"Well, there ya go! I say you can sing, so you can. So there." She nodded in triumph, and stuck her little pink tongue out cutely. Then she got an idea. "Say... How 'bout I make you a deal?"

He tilted his head. "Huh? What kinda deal?"

"You asked me to consider singing in the choir. Well... I'll sing in the choir... if you sing with me."

His eyes widened. "Ya really just went bonkers, didn'tcha?"

She laughed. "I'm serious! Why don'tcha consider it too? We could both do it. Whaddaya say?"

He looked at her, seeing her big brown eyes. And with her asking him to sing with her... was she asking to see him again? "I'll think about it," he replied.

She nodded happily. "Sweet!"

After placing the last bit of cake in his mouth, Mickey buckled his seat belt and turned the key. "Guess I better get ya back t' the inn."

"It's just a couple of blocks away, I can walk," she said.

He shook his head. "Not in the snow and cold ya ain't. Truck's already warm. And I don't mind."

She smiled softly. "Thanks, Mickey. I really appreciate it."

"No prob, Min. I'm happy to do it fer ya!"

"Are you sure there isn't some way I can repay you?" she asked. "Anything at all?"

He gave her a side glance with his boyish grin. "Let me hear ya sing in the choir."

She grinned back cutely. "I will if you will." Both of them laughed together.

"Nah, I'm jus' happy to do it. Ya don't hafta repay me," he told her.

Minnie just stared at him for a moment, watching him. She was curious about him. He was sweet, kind, and had a great sense of humor. She wanted to know more about him, spend more time with him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could sense something else within. Like a burden, a pain he was carrying, and this saddened her. She had to know more. She settled into the seat, buckled herself in and relaxed as they pulled out and headed back to the inn.

When they pulled up to the inn, before Minnie could finish unbuckling herself Mickey jumped out of the truck and quickly made his way around to her side and opened the door for her. She blushed as she smiled shyly.

"O-Oh! Thank you."

He gave a shy shrug. "Aw, it's nothin'..." He offered her his hand, and she noticed his cheeks seemed rather flushed. "The uh... The sidewalk can be a little slippery, so ya might wanna hold on."

Be it a cute attempt to get her to hold his hand, him just being sweet, or a combination of both, she wasn't sure. But she couldn't resist anyway, and placed her smaller hand in his. "So you'll keep me from falling?" she asked cutely.

"Heh, I'll sure try, Madam," he replied. He closed the truck door and after they took a few steps, he slipped on the ice. With a yelp, his feet gave way underneath him. It wasn't enough to actually make him fall, but it did make do a jig on the sidewalk. In the second he slipped, Minnie suddenly gripped his hand tighter and grabbed him with her free hand, helping to keep him from falling. She definitely wasn't about to let him get hurt. "Whoa... Heh, thanks," he said bashfully.

"Careful. It's slippery," she said lightheartedly, a cute smile playing across her lips. "Ya don't wanna break a leg this close to Christmas."

"Ha, I've had worse," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He mentally panicked. "N-Nah, I'm jus' kiddin'." Good going, Mick.

She could sense he wasn't, though, but chose not to ask about it. When they reached the front door of the inn, they stopped, and turned to face each other. She was only partially aware that they were still holding hands, but couldn't bring herself to pull it away just yet.

"Thanks again, Mickey. For giving me a tour, dinner, everything. I really appreciate it," Minnie said sweetly.

"Aw, yer welcome, kiddo," he replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure there isn't some way I can repay you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in a motion he found highly adorable.

He shook his head. "Nope. I was happy t' do it. Don't worry about repayin' me."

"Well, thank you. I really enjoyed today, It was fun!" she said with a bright smile, one he thought shone brighter than the Christmas lights.

"Ya did?"

"Uh-huh! When I first came out today, I thought it might be kinda boring. But I had a lotta fun!" Her cheeks were deep pink now, and she could barely look at him. "All thanks to you..."

"Aw, gosh... I'm glad ya enjoyed yerself. So ya think you'll enjoy stayin' here through Christmas?"

As long as you're here I will. "I think I'm really gonna enjoy it." She lifted a hand to adjust his coat. "You sure you don't want this back?"

He held up a hand. "Keep it."

She smiled, and moved her hand to hold onto his, holding his hand in both of hers. "Thanks." For a moment, they just stared. The warmth in each other's eyes and the twinkling of the Christmas lights just set the mood. Neither was aware that they were slowly leaning closer until they heard the dinging of the grandfather clock inside the inn. They froze, then adverted their gazes, each blushing like crazy.

"A-Anyway... I should probably get home. You're probably tired."

Not really, honestly, but she figured he was. She wanted to invite him in for a bit, but it was an inn and not her house. "Will you, um... be okay to drive back?"

"Yeah, totally. My house's just around the corner. I'll be fine," he assured.

"Alright. Be careful," she told him.

He winked. "Gotcha." Truthfully, neither wanted to let go of the other's hand, but they knew they had to. As his hand slipped from hers, each noticed the warmth leave their hands as they were separated. He started down the walk, his boots making a crunch on the snow and ice.

"Watch the ice!" she warned, and he froze for a second before turning his head back to her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Heh, right." He walked down the walkway and over to his truck. As he opened the door, he looked back toward her. "G'night, Min!" He waved.

Her heart fluttered as she waved back. "Goodnight, Mickey!" She watched as he hopped in the truck and started to drive away. They waved one last time before he drove out of sight. She sighed, feeling her heart thudding within her chest. Turning, she opened the door and stepped inside the inn.

The room was a small parlor, with a coat rack on one side of the room and a small table on the other. Above the table was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Rugby, the owners of the inn. Minnie could tell it had been taken on the day the couple opened the inn. She didn't know how long ago it was, but guessed it had to have been at least several years ago, since the couple had both showed signs of aging since then. As the young mouse stepped close to the stairs, she turned to her right, seeing the living room area and Mr. and Mrs. Rugby setting in recliners by the warm fire. Mrs. Rugby was reading a book while Mr. Rugby watched a Christmas movie on the TV. Both looked up as Minnie stood in the doorway.

"Hello," Minnie greeted meekly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Not at all," Mrs. Rugby dismissed kindly.

"How's the weather out there, youngin'?" Mr. Rugby asked.

Minnie giggled quietly. "Heh, cold."

Mrs. Rugby folded her book shut and gestured to the small recliner that was free.

"Thank you," Minnie said, and walked over, pulling off the coat Mickey had given her and carefully folding it before laying it in her lap as she sat down.

Mrs. Rugby picked up a glass plate that had several cookies in it and held it out to the mouse. "Here, my dear."

"Oh. Thank you." Minnie smiled and took one. She felt how soft it was in her fingers before taking a bite of it. And to say it was delicious was an understatement. "Mmm!"

"Good, huh?" Mr. Rugby asked with a grin. "I'd founder on these if I could. My wife's the best cook!"

"Oh, Albert, stop," Mrs. Rugby said modestly.

"I'm not kiddin'," he said, and picked up a cookie from the tray. "I try to eat these every chance I get. But the warden always stops me."

Mrs. Rugby waved a finger. "I stop you because of your blood pressure. You need to keep an eye on it."

"How can I when you make cookies this good?" he asked incredulously.

Minnie giggled. The display reminded her of her own grandparents when she used to visit them. She felt at home there in the inn, and the Rugby's felt just like grandparents, and she'd only knew them a day and a half.

Mrs. Rugby turned to the young girl mouse. "So how did your evening with Michael go?"

Minnie quirked a brow. "Michael?"

"Well, that's his real name," Mr. Rugby cut in, "but only a few people call him that. Everybody else just calls him Mickey."

Minnie felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of the mouse's name. "Oh... It was... nice. Really nice." Then it suddenly hit her. How did they know anyway?

"Don't worry, dear, we're not the nosey type," Mrs. Rugby assured. "We heard Michael's truck outside and heard you two talking."

"Ahh..." Minnie looked down at the coat as she gently brushed her fingers across the fabric. "He's really sweet..." she said with a soft voice, avoiding looking at either of the owners.

"You won't meet anybody nicer than Michael, I can tell ya that," Mr. Rugby said. "That's boy's something else."

"He sure is..." Minnie said softly, thinking back on her evening with the said mouse with a fond smile.

"Michael's one of a kind," Mrs. Rugby said. "A very kind young man, he's the humblest person you'll meet."

Minnie giggled. "So I noticed."

"Last summer," Mr. Rugby began, "he helped put the steeple on the church. Never took a penny for it."

Minnie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"And a couple of years ago, Michael was given a reward for helping to capture some felon while on one of his adventures. He donated half of it to charity, and the other half to the orphanage," Mrs. Rugby added.

"Wow..." Minnie said, clearly shocked.

"But he won't tell you this, though," Mr. Rugby said. "Michael's too modest a fella."

"I sensed that about him," Minnie said, looking down at his coat.

"He's just that way," Mrs. Rugby said. "He'll give you the shirt off his back and not ask for anything in return."

Minnie glanced back to the coat Mickey's given her. He actually had given he the shirt - coat rather - off his back, and when she'd tried to repay him and offered to, he'd declined.

Then Mrs. Rugby chuckled. "I can assure you, you won't ever get bored around him."

Minnie smiled, and looked back to Mickey's coat. To be honest, the whole time she'd been with him she never once felt the least bit bored. He was fun, funny, and just seemed to always be in good spirits. The more she heard about him, the more she found herself wanting to get to know more about him.

"I'm surprised he hasn't settled down with a girl yet," Mr, Rugby said, making Minnie look up rather suddenly. "You can't be around him and not laugh. He always leaves you smilin'."

"So... he's not... interested in anyone?" Minnie asked, very hopeful that the answer would be no.

"Nope."

Yes! Minnie screamed in her mind. Though she wondered why it thrilled her so much to know he wasn't interested in anyone. She couldn't deny hoping that she would have the chance with him.

"That I know of, I've never seen Michael with any girl before," Mrs. Rugby said, before turning to the mouse with a knowing smile. "He's single, if you're interested."

Minnie's cheeks flushed bright red. "O-Oh, I, er... I-I was just wondering..."

"I can tell that you're fond of him," Mrs. Rugby said, making Minnie blush even more, which the mouse didn't think was even possible. She tried to change the subject.

"O-Oh, I was just curious... I was wondering if he had anyone he spent the holidays with."

"He usually just keeps to himself," Mr. Rugby said. Then he turned to the mouse. "Maybe you might could make his holiday more merry."

Minnie's cheeks flushed. "Huh? How?"

"Michael's a wonderful young man, and he does his best to make sure everyone else is happy for Christmas. But he needs someone to help him enjoy the holiday too," Mrs. Rugby said.

Minnie lowered her gaze to Mickey's coat, brushing her fingers across the fabric. If anyone was going to help him have a merry Christmas, she wanted it to be her. She lifted her head and nodded. "I'll do my best." She looked up at the grandfather clock, seeing the time. "I better head on upstairs. It's getting really late." She stood up, folding Mickey's coat over her arms. "Thank you, and thank you for the cookie as well."

"You're welcome, dearie," Mrs. Rugby smiled.

"We're always here. Don't hesitate to stop in if you want to chat," Mr. Rugby added.

"Hm. Thank you," Minnie smiled. She turned and started for the doorway. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ms. Mouse," Mrs. Rugby said with a gentle wave.

Minnie made her way up the stairs, thoughts of her evening replaying over and over in her mind. Reaching her room, she pulled the key out of her purse and unlocked the door. stepping inside, she flicked on the light switch on the wall by the door, turning on the ceiling fan lights. She walked over to the bedside table and turned on the light, then turned off the ceiling fan.

The room was modest, and not really big, but a comfortable size. A twin size bed was nestled in the corner of the room, with a nightstand beside it. Another lamp sat atop it, and beside the bedside table was a window that actually had a good view of the town square. The room was on the third floor, and the multitude of lights in green, red, blue, yellow, pink, and white flashed or remained stationary as far as the eye could see. The room's flooring was hardwood, a soft light color, and the walls were white. In the corner of the room opposite of the bed was a recliner and a TV that sat on a stand. And at the foot of the bed was a wardrobe and the door to the bathroom, which had a small tub with a shower head mounted on the wall.

Minnie hung the coat on the coat rack inside the door and walked over to the window, looking out at the snow and Christmas lights. She saw her breath fog up the window as she exhaled and noticed the snow along the bottom of the windowsill. She thought of Mickey again. She'd only just met him but already she felt close to him. And she also found herself hoping she'd see him again soon. She had to anyway, it was her mission.

Turning away from the window, Minnie pulled open a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a pair of pajamas. It was a simple pair of gray lounge pants and a white tank top. After changing, she switched off the lamp and just let the glow from the Christmas lights fill the room. The room was illuminated in a soft glow from the lights. It wasn't bright, but certainly not pitch black either. It was a very comfortable and soothing glow. As her eyes adjusted, she glanced out the window once more, seeing the lights twinkling and glowing from below. The occasional snow plow would pass by on the road, keeping it clear of the snow and laying down a bit of sand as it went.

Turning away from the window, she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she came back out of the room, she couldn't help but admire the soft glow within the room from the lights outside. And she couldn't help but wonder if Mickey was at home, awake, looking out his window and seeing it too. At that she was reminded of why she came here in the first place, the reason she came to this town.

Mickey.

She walked closer to the window, looking out once more, as a soft golden glow began to spread around her. In no time, soft white wings about two feet long materialized on her back. The glow faded and Minnie looked behind her, seeing her wings. She spread them out, stretching them, before folding them back up behind her, letting them relax. She turned back to the window, and with thoughts of one person on her mind, smiled. "Goodnight, Mickey."

He was her mission. She was going to watch over him. After all, she was...

...his guardian angel.

To be continued...


End file.
